Beginning Of Everything
by AnimeSilent
Summary: One-shot. Five years after the defeat of Nazo, Sonic and his friends living their daily life of adventures, until one incident changed their entire live.


**A/N: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog**

* * *

5 years had passed since the defeat of Nazo, the evil silver hedgehog that was born from negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds. It was a long-epic battle that occurred Sonic and Shadow along with Tails and Knuckles. The two hedgehogs battled the evil hedgehog and discovered a new ultimate power within them just when all hope is lost, nearly lost. This power allowed the two hedgehogs to fuse together into one, the ultimate Shadic the Hedgehog that has the power beyond the imagination. They used this power to defeat Nazo, and eventually destroy it in one piece. Since that day, everything went back to peace and there's no evil occurred lately. Well, exception for Eggman or Dr. Robotnik if you may assume.

But on this one particular day that can turn this tide of event once again, Tails had called Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, and Knuckles to his workshop near the Mystic Ruins. For the past 5 years, they both got strong each day thanks to the train they had with their so called Master who's currently left for another journey a year ago. If you must know, a year after the battle, they met up with this mysterious Master near Sonic's house, although it was Sonic who found him first. As things stand, they soon will found out that they will throw into another epic adventure not just their own world, but another one that have no idea whatsoever.

"Okay, guys. I'm not sure if you guys heard about this one." Tails explained the current situation. It seems the young fox try to tell them about some abnormal accident that was cause by Chaos Emeralds, causing several cities to get blackout and power disturbance.

"Wow! I've never knew something like this would happen! I mean, the Chaos Emeralds always give off the energy inside of it and enables us to find them. But, to think that these things can cause so much energy like never before, it was total surprise for me!" Sonic was surprised

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Sonic. That's why I called you all here to search and find the emeralds, then bring them back here. Maybe I could find the solution of this problem about the emeralds behavior." Tails holding his chin, which is went into a thinking mode.

"But Tails, if this energy cause blackout and power disturbance, wouldn't it be problem for your gadget to be affected?" Blaze asked. She seems a bit worried about this kind of circumstances.

"I'm already aware of it. That's why I created a Chaos canceller inside my entire gadget to neutralize the effect of it, so it will be okay to operate it." Tails reassure, and giving them a sheet of paper contains the location of the emeralds. "These are the locations I found in my gadget. Since both you, Sonic and Shadow are the fastest of our group; I want you guys to find two emeralds instead of one. While I, Knuckles, and Blaze will each find one. Understand?"

"Okay, I got the message there, buddy! We'll meet back here once we've found all the emeralds!" Sonic gives thumbs up as sign of approval.

In the past, Sonic and his friends had to use a chaos emerald to find the other emeralds since the emeralds glow when they are in close proximity of one another. This became too tedious and too much time to waste so Tails had developed a software program on his workshop computer to detect the location of the chaos emeralds by reading their energy wave that came out form the emeralds. He was currently working on making a small handheld minicomputer so they could have it wherever it was needed whenever it was needed but he wasn't making much progress lately and had to give everyone a printed list of the emeralds locations instead to make it quick.

Sonic and Shadow started off their search through land on the foot while Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze flew away up into the sky (for Blaze case, she used her high jump)

* * *

Sonic reached the first city as he saw it in his sight and began to search everywhere around it. As he still searching it, he came across the blue Chaos Emerald that was on the beneath of the ground and pick it up. "Wow, Tails was right! I can feel the energy that was inside of-HOLD ON! I can sense energy? Now that was something new." Sonic was literally shocked! He never had this kind of ability other that sensing the living energy from his sight thanks to his training unless he transform into his super mode! But as you may all know, in order to transform into Super Sonic, you need all seven Chaos Emeralds in one place at a time. But here he was at the moment, holding this kind of ability he could only achieve at his super form. "This level of intensity coming from the emeralds must be empowering me! I wonder if Shads and the others feel the same as I do." Sonic said in his awe. Holding the emerald tightly, Sonic ran off in search for the other emerald while the rain of thoughts popping up in his mind,

'If I gather all the seven of it, how much powerful can I be?'

'Who knows what will happen? I'm maybe can run through the speed of light somehow! That will be awesome!'

* * *

Meanwhile…

Shadow was in somewhere place that was filled with lot of trees. He searching through the forest and found a small village nearby. "According to the data from Tails, the Chaos Emerald should be right-" he was suddenly been cut off when a green light coming from under the bushes pass his eyes, "-there! I found it!" He chops the branches that was blocking it and grabbed the green emerald. As he touches it with his hand, the power inside of it went through to his body with a sudden rush, causing him to be affected by the power as Sonic does. "Hmm, this is interesting." Shadow put the emerald on his pocket. Now he has this unique power, he could teleport to the other emerald just by seeing it inside his mind. He concentrated his energy and began shouting. "Chaos Control!" then he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

After the searching was over, Sonic and the others were all now standing outside Tails's workshop with the chaos emeralds in their hands. They all revealed to each other that they all had felt some strange new power in their bodies from the exposure to the emeralds energy. They placed the emeralds one by one on the ground as Tails began to examine its power level one by the other. After the examination was over, the young fox began to speak, "From the examination I had, I could probably assume that the emeralds energy has been growing for the last 5 years. And this year has reaches its peak. But still, I have no idea why this is happening now. Do you have any idea, Knuckles?"

"Well, this is my assumption, but they seem to begin react the similar way they were used to while we're fighting with Nazo. They were super emeralds back then, so maybe this year they're becoming super again."

"Wow, wow, just hold on a second here!" Sonic began to protest. "The only ones who could do that were me and Shadow when we fused together into Shadic! Plus, Nazo is the only one who could control the Chaos Emeralds power beside us and he's dead now! And even there's a chance that he still alive somewhere place, he said himself that he couldn't make them super emeralds! That was absurd!"

"This is begun frustrating! I know I'm supposed to calm down, but as a traveler myself, we have no clue whatsoever. I wish I could now what's going on now." Blaze was frustrated and let out her sigh.

As soon as Blaze said those words, the unexpected thing happen to our heroes as the 7 Chaos Emeralds began to levitate to each other head, spun around in a circle at blinding speeds, and the most shocking at all is that the emeralds went through to their respective body! Both Sonic and Shadow absorbed two of the emeralds, while Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze each absorb one of it. They can feel the pain and the great power the emeralds were putting in through their body as they began shouting like a mad for experiencing this shocking event. After a moment, they began to collapse one by another and lying down on the ground unconscious.

Moment later…

After they awake form the unconscious, our heroes began to felt an enormous power through their bodies. When they realized it, both of them were already in their super form! Sonic and Shadow turned into Super Sonic and Super Shadow; Blaze turned into Burning Blaze that has the power to control flames; And lastly, Tails and knuckles both surrounded with the yellow and red aura around their bodies.

'Wow, I can't believe what just happening to us! We're just absorbed that emeralds inside our body and look what happen, we're in our super forms and we didn't even had to try concentrate it! This is something amazing!" Sonic exclaimed himself while looking at Shadow as well.

Shadow was equally surprised, although he didn't show his expression about it. "And now our body has Chaos Emerald inside of it, not to mention both me and Sonic has two emeralds! Maybe we can go super at any time we need to!"

"I've never such enormous power before!" Knuckles was in awe, and so did Blaze and Tails. Tails began to asked a very important one, "But why the emeralds giving us this power, let alone inside of our body? Eggman hasn't been planning anything big recently, so what's the use of it?"

"My guess is that there was a sign of trouble. Not in this place, but maybe somewhere in another world where people are in trouble and needs our help to solve it. That's why the emeralds giving us this power to aid us." Shadow guessed with his serious tune. Shadow wasn't a cold-hearted hedgehog anymore ever since the departure of Maria. Over the last 5 years, he had found inner peace and wasn't as arrogant anymore, although he prefers to work alone unless needed by someone and showed no expression as usual. This is why the others didn't find his sudden willingness to help unusual.

"Hmm…perhaps you right, but I don't sense any danger so far aside from that fat-mustache guy," Sonic replied, while referring Eggman as fat-mustache.

"Perhaps so. Even so, I think it would be wise if we train ourselves first," Tails recommend seeing that they just received a 'god' power inside their body. "We have to prepare ourselves so when trouble comes, we already prepared for the worst."

The others agreed with Tails's idea as they nod their head. And so, after that one big incident, they began to train themselves for the future, knowing that problem can occur anytime in unexpected situation.

One incident can change your entire life, and Sonic and his friends just experienced it.

* * *

**A/N: I borrow this story from sonic-elric if you take notice of it. I changed some of it since I want to experience something new. This incident will mark Sonic's brand new adventure which I'm currently making at the moment.**


End file.
